The Beauty In Evil
by ScarlettMeadow123102
Summary: Meet the daughter of Goku, and see what happens when she meets a certain saiyan named Brolly. After her 9th birthday, Gokus daughter goes missing & sadly isn't found. Until the day a little chaos is let loose, will she be seen. What happened to her all those years ago? Where was she? Why did she disappear? So sorry for the long wait, but I had some major editing to do.(brollyxoc)


The Beauty in Evil

Chapter 1

…Oookaayy. So I know that it has been quite some time. But trust me, I have fixed it. I feel as though my writing has improved greatly compared to before. So sorry for the long wait, hopefully it was worth it. And maybe you'll like the story better with some editing. And I have made a few changes, but not too drastic. And while re-reading it, I noticed how unrealistic Cybelle seemed. So I have changed her a bit too. But, not too much. She is still the sweet girl that was raised by Goku and Chichi. And, I'm sorry to say, but I will change her name to something else. Please don't hate me. Any suggestions are welcome, just PM me, or leave a review, and you'll find out what her name will be. Now, here it goes.

One sunny day found a very nervous Goku, outside the delivery room, pacing at the door. He could hear the painful screams of his wife, as she went through labour for the third time in her life. This was the third child that he and Chichi would bring into the world. Most of his friends were there with him. Though Tien and Chaoutsu couldn't make it. The Son family, Bulma, and Trunks. Even master Roshi. And of course Goku's best friend Krillin and his little family. After noticing the worried expression on Goku's face, the Ox King decided to intervene.

"Um… Goku maybe you should stop pacing and sit down. Hehe, I'm worried that you'll wear the floor down."

"Yeah, daddy. Maybe you should relax a little." Said an 8-year old Goten.

"Well… Maybe you guys are right. Maybe I shouldn't be so nervous-" admitted Goku, but was interrupted.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!" suddenly a scream that said bloody murder was heard outside the delivery room.

A few moments later a petite blonde nurse peeked her head though the door.

"You all can come in now." She said.

Quietly, the small group walked in. There sat a very exhausted Chichi, in bed with a little pink bundled up blanket. Chichi glanced up. She smiled warmly at her family and friends. She then turned to her husband, who had breathed a sigh of relief and he saw that his wife was smiling and seemed to be fine. Chichi motioned for her family to come closer, to see the newborn half saiyan.

"It's a girl." She quietly whispered. "Want to hold her?" she asked her husband as she turned to him.

Goku, who had nodded eagerly, felt a little reluctance. Fortunately, Chichi seemed to understand.

"Just be gentle with her." Chichi said warmly.

Goku then looked down at the newest addition to the Son family. She had him wrapped around her little finger instantly. He gingerly held her as he looked into her big, bright, beautiful eyes. They were a beautiful black onyx. They had held so much wonder in them already. And to think that this little bundle of joy, had just been born. The more he looked at her the more entranced he was _. 'I helped create you. heh. I played a part in your beautiful creation.'_ He thought. Goku had felt this way with all of his children, each just as special as the other. This unexplainable, joyous feeling bubbly feeling at holding his newborn children.

He was snapped out of his trance as he felt a tug at his pants. He looked down, and saw Goten with big wide eyes staring back up at him.

"Can I hold her?" he asked.

"Oh, sure thing sport." Goku replied.

Once he handed the little baby to his youngest son he turned. Only to be greeted by a confused Krillin, who was peering at his face.

"Um, so it's just a question. But what are you guys going to name her? I mean, you thought of a name… right?" Krillin asked doubtfully when a blank look was all he got. Of course Goku hadn't been prepared.

A shock of realization hit Goku as he had realized that he indeed hadn't thought of a name for his newest child. He suddenly looked at his wife, who was smiling warmly at her two youngest children together. She then looked up and realized that others were staring at her. Chichi held her hands up in defence.

"Hey, I thought it was going to be a boy so I have no possible girl names in mind." She pointed at her husband. "Any ideas? " she asked.

"Hmm. How about-"

And there it is folks…. Mad that I left you on a cliff hanger? I'm not! It feels so good to finally do it for myself! But no worries, I'll update tomorrow to make up for lost time. Until then!


End file.
